A path of protection
by Peacemaker35
Summary: Kenshin will fight through thick and thin, on order to protect the ones he loves. But, what happens when he must choose, between, Risking the death of the ones he loves, or leaving them forever?
1. The Beginning

This is a brief summary of Kenshin's moves, if needed, refer back to this page. This list is not my own, but the work of Bakaneko.com.  
  
The following are attacks from the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu fighting style. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is the style that Kenshin uses - he learned it from Hiko Seijurou, the 13th master of the fighting style. The only other person who you see during the series who has mastered HMR is Amakusa Shogo.  
  
These are not all of the moves, but this is most of them.  
  
Ryu Sou Sen  
  
Randomly attacking the enemies vital points at high speed. It doesn't give the enemy a chance to recover from the attack. It is ideal for enemies with great stamina.  
  
Ryu Tsui Sen  
  
Even the greatest swordsmen have venerable points when attacking from air. In this move, Kenshin jumps quickly from above and then rains down on the enemy with a single lethal blow. Nidan Battou Jutsu  
  
Sou Ryu Sen  
  
Since the Sakaba is slower then a regular sword the enemy might be able to dodge it. With this technique, even if the enemy dodges it, the sheath follows behind the sword dealing an equally painful blow.  
  
Dou Ryu Sen  
  
With his "got-like" speed and power he slashes above the ground causing dirt and stones to fly like a dragon at the enemy. It comes in handy against enemies out of range or for countering some of their attacks.  
  
Ryu Sho Sen  
  
The attack rises towards the enemies' throat for a lethal attack. The enemies falling weight combines with Kenshin's upper thrust to make this attack deliver more damage then most normal attacks.  
  
Ryu Kan Sen (Tsumuji)  
  
This is another attack where the "God Speed" is crutial. Using his speed to get past the enemies sword he then strikes the enemies body in the mid- section. The move looks like a dragon ascending to heaven.  
  
Kuzu Ryu Sen  
  
With Sword Budo, all normal attacks focus on nine points on the body. Even in defence, these points are always the focus. These points are:  
  
Karatake - the Head  
  
Kesagiri - Left Shoulder  
  
Sakagesa - Right Shoulder  
  
Hidari Nagi - Left Arm  
  
Migi Nagi - Right Arm  
  
Hidari Kiriage - Left Wrist  
  
Migi Kiriage - Right Wrist  
  
Sakakaza - Between the Legs  
  
and  
  
Tsuki - the Chest If you push Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's "God Speed" and attack all 9 vital points exactly at the same moment it becomes impossible to defend and the attack is impossible to escape. The only defence against a Kuzu Ryu Sen is an equal or more powerful Kuzu Ryu Sen (this depends on the individual's will power and endurance) or the.... *drum roll please*  
  
Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki  
  
Hiten Mitsurugi's Succession Technique The Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki (mouth full ne?) is a Battou Jutsu that is faster then "God Speed." It is the ultimate technique in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. The key to this attack, is that Kenshin leads with his left foot instead of his right. (One usually leads with the right foot to avoid cutting their leg when drawing the sword). This attack puts the attacker into great danger and if he doesn't have a strong will to live, the attack will fail. Learning the Succession technique is the final requirement to be a master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Hiko Seijurou the 12th had a student prior to the Hiko Seijurou we know, but he failed to master Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and was nearly killed by the succession technique. He escaped to another country and there he taught Amakusa Shogo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Shogo mastered it, and created a new technique for it, where he blinds his enemies with a holy light. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kenshin Fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: These Characters are in no way my own original. They were taken from a anime/manga, called Rurouni Kenshin. With that said, here is the story.  
  
In a far off land, there exists a man, only known as, Kenshin Himura. He cannot exert a great amount of force, but the moment he is set do something, he cannot be stopped. He has unimaginable speed, and when he is in motion, he cannot be tracked by the naked eye. With Kenshin, gravity seems not to exist. "This one does not want to fight, that he does not" Said Kenshin to the oversized man. "Well then," responded the man , while drawing his sword "I will just have to kill all of these citizens" "I will not let these people come with one inch of your dirty blade, if you require a opponent, then I suppose this one must face you" Said the red haired man known as Kenshin. Kenshin then drew his sword with great momentum, using the friction of the sheath. Then hit the man with his Reversed-Blade sword, paralyzing the man, this display took a fraction of a second, and paralyzed the man. Kenshin then looked at the position of the moon.. "This one must be off now, that he must" and with that, Kenshin vanished into the night.  
  
Kenshin then was seen at the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo. "Sorry miss Kaoru, I am late for dinner again, that I am" Said the warrior smiling. "LATE AGAIN?!?!!?? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! I WAS WORRIED KENSHIN" shouted the young woman. Kenshin's eyes opened wide in a state of shock "oro... I am sorry miss kaoru I was...erm held up a little later than I expected" Kenshin stated, trying not to worry the young woman. "Its alright Kenshin, as long as you're here now" Said Kaoru smiling. "So, where are Yahiko and Sano?" Kenshin asked. "Ugh...I have no clue...Yahiko is probably sleeping, or practicing, he already ate, he said: I don't want to wait jeez. So I let him eat. And Sano is probably out drinking someplace" Kaoru responded with irritation. "So its just us tonight ne?" Kenshin asked. "Hai." Kaoru said happily. "What did you prepare tonight, if I may ask miss Kaoru?". "I made Miso Soup Tonight" Kaoru stated with happiness. "Did you now?" Kenshin said, remembering the last time Kaoru made miso soup, and the bitterness it had "I am sure it will be delicious" Said Kenshin smiling. Kaoru smiled. They ate and then went to their rooms, and had well deserved rest.  
  
The next morning, Kenshin awoke to the fighting of Kaoru and Yahiko. "You cant make me train under you UGLY! NYAAA!!" Yahiko said childishly. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL YOUR SENSAI?!" Kaoru screamed "UGLY!!! HA HA!!" Yahiko then ran away, with Kaoru following right behind him. Kenshin walked outside to see Sano "They're at it again ne Sano?". "Yep, every morning Kenshin...." "Well then, this one thinks he will go out, that he does" Kenshin said walking away. "Your talking about yourself in the third person again Kenshin" "oro..." Kenshin then sighed and continued walking. As he went further into the city, he ran into a man trying to pick a fight with a sales clerk. "I am not going to pay 1000 Yen for a stinkin' cup of tea!!" yelled the man. "It's the price we charge, you don't have to have tea" Said the clerk. "I WILL NOT HAVE IT!!" Yelled the man pulling out a katana. "I have been watching from afar, but if you are going to pull a dirty stunt like that I have to intervene" Said Kenshin. "This is none of your business!!" Screamed the man, lunging his katana at Kenshin. Kenshin quickly dodged and hit the man over the head with his back of his sheath "Please do not try that trick again, the police will be here shortly, just...lay around for awhile" Kenshin said, walking away from the incapacitated man. Kenshin then went back to the dojo, to the still fighting Yahiko and Kaoru. He sighed, and then went inside to rest.  
  
The next time he went outside, everything was peaceful, birds were singing, clouds were gracefully drifting across the vast expanse of blue- ish plains known as the sky. Yet, something didn't seem quire right... "Miss Kaoru? Yahiko? Sano?" Kenshin said, through the dojo. Then, he came upon one very startling piece of information, as he went into the back of the dojo, he saw a knife stuck into the wall, with a piece of paper pinned under the tip of the blade. It had these words carefully written in red: We have the girl and the kid, if you want them back, come to the old house at the edge of the town at 5:00 pm. Or else, they die! "Oh no..." Kenshin said to himself in a low voice. Then Kenshin heard someone come through the front door, he out his hand to the handle of his sword, in a fighting stance, ready to defend from an attacker. "Hey! Where is everyone?!" Sanosuke bellowed from the front door. Kenshin gave a sigh of relief and said "In here Sano" Kenshin said. Then Kenshin handed Sano the piece of paper. "Taken Kaoru and Yahiko? They must be better than average fighters to take them" "Or a lot of people Sano..." Kenshin said dolefully. "In any case, we should go soon, its almost 4:30" Kenshin said. "Alright. Lets go" Sano responded, and with that, they started running to the where house, as it was 30 minutes away by walking.  
  
"This is the place Sano" Kenshin said motioning to the old house. "Well then, let the fun begin Kenshin" Kenshin walked around the back of the building, finding no door, he decided to make an entrance of his own. He quickly slashed a rectangle shape, which he could fit through. Sano had to duck. As soon as they went in, they were surrounded by at least, 30 men, all wearing swords on their sides. "This one is merely a wanderer, that he is, but he would be pleased if we could resolve this matter peacefully that he would" Kenshin said in a peaceful tone. A man in a green suit stepped forward. "The boss said that we cant let you live, a man red hair, and a cross shaped scar across his left cheek, you're the guy, Battosai the Manslayer!" Said the man hatefully. "Then I suppose, this cannot be solved peacefully.." Kenshin said unhappily. All them then unsheathed their swords and lunged at Kenshin. Kenshin quickly dodged all of them with no problem, using his god-like speed, and hit half of them hard with his sakubato. Then stood with his sword drawn, facing horizontally towards the men. They once again lunged at him, but half attacked from the left and half from the right. Kenshin jumped into the air, and hit them using the Ryu Tsui Sen attack. He then rained down on 3 men with his sword and knocked them out. Then he used Ryu Sou Sen attack on the remaining opponents. Leaving them all temporarily paralyzed. This entire display, took a mere 30 seconds. "Hey! Kenshin I didn't even get a chance to fight!" Sano exclaimed angrily. "There will be more Sano, you can fight the next one"  
  
They continued on until they found a door, Kenshin opened it, and they saw a man standing there, a exceptionally large muscular man standing before them. "He's mine. Remember Kenshin?" Sano reminded. "I know" Kenshin responded. Sano then walked calmly to the man. The man swung his fist at Sano, who dodged quickly. "Weakling!" Sano taunted. The man then swung again, but he followed up unexpectedly, knocking Sano breathless. Sano then went back and swung at the man with frightening power. The man didn't even flinch. Then he attacked Sano with both fists at once, not giving time to dodge, giving Sano a big lump on his head, which would knock a normal man unconscious. The man rushed to Sano, punching his stomach hard. Sano then kicked the man in the head, stopping him from attacking momentarily. Sano got up with great pain, and delivered a powerful blow to the man's face, temporarily subduing him, but long enough to find Yahiko and Kaoru. "You got hit pretty bad there Sano" Kenshin said unhappily. "I'm fine Kenshin..." Sano said, then collapsed. "Ill be back" Kenshin told Sano, then left to the next room... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is my first actual story Fanfic posted, so please R&R. More to be added later. Thanks. 


	2. A new challenge

Do I really need a disclaimer for another chapter? I don't know. So just to be on the safe side. Disclaimer: These Characters are in no way my own original. They were taken from a anime/manga, called Rurouni Kenshin. With that said, here is the story....again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: A New challenge  
  
As Kenshin walked into the room, he felt a sudden chill. He looked around the room carefully, spotting a man in blue pants, and a dark green hoiri jacket. He wore a katana on his side, and had western style brown shoes. "Where are miss Kaoru and Yahiko?" Kenshin asked in a monotone. "They are in the next room, safe and sound. Feel free to retrieve them, if you can beat me" The man said. "This one hears that phrase too often, that he does, but if there is no other way, then so be it" Kenshin remarked, getting into fighting stance. The man patiently waited for Kenshin to attack. Something's not right thought Kenshin, But none the less, he attempted to execute, a Ryu Sou Sen. At his swing, the man countered quickly, drawing his sword in time to stop the attack. Kenshin jumped back to his original position. He isn't any ordinary swordsman Kenshin thought. Kenshin then attempted to use another Ryu Sou Sen, followed up with a Ryu Tsui Sen. The man parried the first, but got hit partially with the second. "Not bad, but not worthy of the Battosai" The man stated. "Who are you?" Kenshin asked quickly. "My name is Kiadu Mihiro." Answered the man. "I have heard that name before...you are one of the most revered samurai of the revolution" Kenshin said inquisitively. "I see our reputations precede us Battosai" Said Kiadu nonchalantly. "This one is merely a Rurouni, that he is. He helps people along his path of life. He has left the name Battosai in the past, the moment he took up this sakubato, that he did." Kenshin said in a monotone. "Well then, lets see how you have changed over the years, Rurouni." The man said, heavily layering a tone of disgust on the word Rurouni. The man then lunged at Kenshin with his sword high, then at the last minute, changed the position of his sword to a vertical strike, which Kenshin easily parried.  
  
Kenshin then, getting tired of fighting, used his Kuzu Ryu Sen, knocking the man off his feet and into the nearest wall. Kenshin then caught his breath. Kiadu slowly rose to his feet. "That is what I expected of the Battosai" The man said breathlessly. "Now its my turn" The man drew his sword in an odd stance, He started running to Kenshin, the at the last moment, slipped past him, and attacked from behind. Kenshin blocked, but the attack was too sudden to totally stop the blade. Kenshin felt warm liquid run down his back. The wound isn't that bad Kenshin thought, feeling his back. He then said "I am through playing games I must get miss Kaoru and Yahiko" Kenshin then attacked quickly with a Ryu Sou Sen, combined with a Sou Ryu Sen, and before the man fell to the ground, he used a Ryu Sho Sen, followed up by a Ryu Kan Sen, and when Kiadu hit the ground, he used a Ryu Tsui Sen. Nearly knocking him out. "You don't know...what...you....have...gotten....yourself....into....Battosai....just wait....we'll be....back" and with those strained words, the man passed out.  
  
Kenshin then walked into the next room to see Kaoru, and Yahiko tied to a post. "This one is sorry he is late, that he is" Kenshin said while untying them. "Kenshin" Kaoru said affectionately "I knew you would come". Kenshin and Kaoru both smiled at each other. "Wait till your at home jeez you two" Yahiko said teasingly. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" kaoru said, turning a bright shade of red. "YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!!" Yahiko said mockingly. "oro... Settle down you two." Kenshin said, also a bright-ish red color. "You two want me to leave so you can make out?" Yahiko said, in his most mockingly innocent voice. "Well..." Kaoru said turning even brighter red. "I was kidding sicko" Yahiko said childishly. "I knew that...heh..." Kaoru said, her face illuminatingly red, as if it were a light bulb. "...."Kenshin remained silent, turning as red as kaoru... "I think Ill go check on Sano, that I will" Said Kenshin walking out the door. "See what you did Yahiko?!" Kaoru screamed. "Me?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SCARED HIM OFF!!" Yahiko said angrily. "YOU NEED TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS YAHIKO!!" Kaoru said hotly. "YOU'RE THE ELDEST OF THEM ALL!!!!" Yahiko said, trying to get kaoru angry. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kaoru yelled. "NYAAA!!!" Yahiko said, sticking out his tongue. Kaoru chased him until she caught him, and then they started again.  
  
Kenshin walked into the room he left Sano in, to see him sitting up. "Sano you should rest" Kenshin said. "Nah, these scratches? They're nothing" Sano said "Lets go now". "That would be a good idea, that it would. Kenshin called the fighting Kaoru and Yahiko, and they headed home.  
  
Second Chapter finished. Not too long, but R&R please. More to be added don't worry. 


End file.
